La jalousie est un vilain défaut ou pas
by Idril Palanen
Summary: De retour du Mexique, après avoir sauvé Scott, Stiles se pose des questions quand à sa relation avec Derek. Il n'oublierait jamais leurs regards échangeaient ce jour là lorsqu'il le crut perdu à tout jamais... OS Sterek ! ! LEMON ! N-18 !


**Hey !**

**J'aimerai juste dire un mot avant de commencer mon blabla habituelle à propos de se qu'il s'est passé hier et aujourd'hui sur l'affaire Charlie Hebdo. Je suis juste profondément choquée par tout ça et je suis vraiment contente d'apprendre que le journal continuera à sortir des numéros pal la suite. Cette affaire restera à jamais encrée dans les mémoires. Je soutiens Charlie à fond et rend hommage aux familles des victimes. J'espère juste que le reste de l'année 2015 s'améliorera et qu'on pourra passer à autre chose parce que ça devient vraiment insoutenable cette situation. Bref, tout cela pour dire que nous avons tous le droit à la liberté d'expression et quoi de mieux que de continuer à écrire pour montrer cela ? **

**Voila, ça c'est dit, et maintenant c****omme promit, voici l'OS sur le couple STEREK qui se passe après le dernier épisode de la saison 4. Oui, la fiction qui suit n'a aucun rapport avec l'affaire de Charlie hebdo, mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour moi de faire passer le message en publiant aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver en lisant cette histoire. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit de mon premier lemon alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait, merci.**

**Et maintenant, place à la lecture ! :)**

Stiles se jeta sur son lit, épuisait par les derniers évènements. L'arrestation de Peter Hales les avaient tous soulagé même Derek ! Et voila, il pensait encore à la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de revoir après tout ça. L'hyperactif se souvenait parfaitement de son regard sur lui lorsqu'ils croyaient qu'il allait mourir. Il l'avait supplié de sauver Scott mais l'adolescent ce demandait s'il n'y avait pas autre chose derrière ce fameux regard. Quelque chose qui lui était destiné. Depuis sa possession par le nogitsune, tout les deux ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés. Stiles ne l'avait toujours pas remercié pour son aide. Il avait été tellement occupé par l'éducation de Malia et le retour de Kate Argent qu'il avait un peu laissé de côté sa maigre relation avec le loup. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils en aient une. Enfin, Derek l'avait quand même aidé avec le nogitsune. Il pouvait donc espérer qu'il représentait quelque chose pour lui. Sa relation avec Malia était tombée à l'eau depuis que Scott et lui, lui avait caché la vérité à propos de son père. Elle s'était bien amélioré au début mais la jeune coyote a vite fait de s'intéresser d'avantage au mystère de sa mère plutôt qu'à son copain et a fini par le quitter tout en restant ami avec lui.

Se retournant encore et encore dans son lit, Stiles ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et fini par se lever en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son père. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il se souvient qu'il travaillait de nuit ce soir là et retourna vite fait dans la cuisine pour lui laisser un mot si jamais il rentrait plus tôt. Il démarra sa jeep en direction de chez Derek. Il espérait juste que le loup soit chez lui. Il voulait parler, il avait des questions et se foutée de savoir s'il avait rendez-vous avec Braeden aujourd'hui. A cette pensée, Stiles esquissa un sourire, il devait sans doute remercier la jeune femme pour lui avoir apprit à s'ouvrir un peu plus côté cœur même s'il avait toujours doutes concernant la véracité de leur relation. Il se demandait si ça n'était pas juste une histoire de sexe. Mais d'un autre côté, il la plaignait aussi parce que devoir supporter Derek tout les jours… Tout à coup, il senti son portable vibrer. Un message de Scott. Il lui proposait une soirée rien que tout les deux et Stiles se senti peinait de devoir le lui refuser. Depuis la mort d'Allison, il avait bien remarqué que son meilleur ami avait développé une certaine dépendance à son sujet. C'est comme s'il n'avait plus que lui. Mais l'hyperactif devait bien avouer que lui-même avait également se sentiment concernant Scott. Il s'en était rendu compte rapidement qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre et c'est pourquoi il répondit qu'il aller voir Derek pour lui poser des questions avec un sentiment de culpabilité. En retour, il lui proposa d'organiser une soirée avec Kira ou bien avec Liam si ce dernier n'était pas occupé avec Mason. Enfin il arriva chez le loup. Il gara sa jeep et pénétra dans la maison. Il comprit tout de suite que Braeden était là et que tout les deux étaient en trains de... régler leurs problèmes de chaleurs…

Tant pis pour eux, pensait Stiles, ils attendront…

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Derek et les deux personnes se trouvant dans le lit se séparèrent simultanément.

« Stiles ?! S'écria Derek énervé, non mais ça va pas de débarquer comme ça chez les gens ! Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! J'étai occupé au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! »

L'hyperactif se mit à rire tout seul. S'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait le loup parler autant et aussi vite !

« Figure-toi que j'avais remarqué oui, lui répondit-il sur un ton ironique, j'ai juste quelques questions sans réponses que j'aimerai bien pouvoir te poser alors excuse moi de te déranger Braeden mais pourrais-tu nous laisser seul un instant s'il te plait ? T'inquiète vous pourriez retourner à vos… activités après… »

Rougissante, la tueuse hocha vivement la tête, récupéra ses habilles et sortie de la pièce sans un regard pour Derek qui n'avait pas lâché l'humain des yeux.

« J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse et que c'est important, grogna-t-il, je suis assez pressai si tu vois se que je veux dire.

-Je vois oui, remarqua Stiles en suivant du regard le torse nu de son interlocuteur, c'est juste que depuis ma possession, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te remercier pour m'avoir aidé alors rien que pour ça merci.

-De rien, répliqua simplement le plus âgé sur un ton toujours hargneux, si c'est tout…

-NON ! Cria le plus jeune sans le vouloir, je veux dire… non, j'avais autre chose à te demander. Par apport au soir où nous avons sauvé Scott au Mexique et qu'on pensait… que je pensai que je ne te reverrai plus jamais après cela. Tu m'as jeté ce regard désespéré… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit se qu'il voulait dire… »

Derek se crispa à ce souvenir. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, le garçon viendrait le voir à ce sujet mais il ne pensait pas ci-tôt. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui révéler la vérité… sur ses sentiments… Ceux-ci avaient évolué depuis l'affaire du nogitsune. Quand il avait cru qu'il le perdrait à tout jamais. Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait à lui bien plus qu'il le devait. Sa relation avec Braeden lui avait juste servi à l'oublier. Cette dernière le savait. Entre eux, c'était juste du sexe et rien d'autre. Seul Stiles comptait pour lui. Quand il avait cru qu'il allait mourir ce fameux soir au Mexique, il avait tenté de lui transmettre ses sentiments à travers son regard mais il savait maintenant que le jeune homme n'avait pas comprit le message.

Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire ou plutôt il ne voulait pas… Tout se qu'il ressentait été bien trop fort et il avait peur que son amour pour lui, lui l'effraye. Au final, ce fut un regard dur que lui renvoya Derek et Stiles trembla légèrement en le voyant.

« -Je voulais simplement que tu sauves Scott, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un regard noir, il m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'en avais besoin. C'est la première fois que je rencontrai un véritable Alpha et je sais que c'est à lui de protéger la ville. C'est aussi ton meilleur ami et je ne voulais pas être le seul à supporter ta tristesse après ça ! »

Il lui avait crié la dernière phrase comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun message caché derrière ce regard. Il voyait le visage de son amour secret se décomposer et il le regretta. Il ne pu supporter plus l'expression blessé de Stiles et se retourna malgré lui. Il s'attendait à se que le garçon reprenne le sujet, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, il l'entendit sortir de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il entendait également son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il l'entendit dire à Braeden qu'elle pouvait revenir s'occuper de lui dans un langage bien plus violent qu'il l'aurait cru et ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme revient dans la chambre qu'il se laissa aller contre elle. La chasseresse comprenait se que pouvait ressentir son confident. Elle-même n'étant pas douée avec les sentiments. Mais elle sentait que la situation était critique et que si Derek n'intervenait pas très vite, Stiles allait lui échapper. Elle lui en fit part mais le loup ne voulu rien entendre et la renvoya dans sa propre chambre.

Un mois passa sans que les deux hommes ne reprennent le contact. Scott voyait son meilleur ami dépérir à petit feu et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Même si Stiles ne lui avait rien dit, il avait tout de même comprit que ça avait un rapport avec Derek. Ce fut Liam qui le mit sur la piste quand ils en parlèrent ensemble. Il mit Lydia dans la confidence et les trois amis, accompagnaient de Mason et de Jordan Parrish, décidèrent de forcer les deux garçons à se rendre dans une boite de nuit séparément. Braeden fut également mise au courant du plan pour qu'elle puisse convaincre Derek d'y aller. Le jour J, Scott emmena Stiles en soirée malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à danser et à se bourrer la gueule !

Finalement, après plusieurs verre d'alcool, l'hyperactif se lâcha enfin en allant sur la piste de danse. Quand il le vit se coller à un mec et se déhancher contre lui, Scott envoya un message à Braeden « A toi… »

De son côté, la jeune femme n'eu pas de difficulté pour décider le loup aigrit à agir lorsqu'elle lui expliqua la situation de Stiles. Seul, dans une boite de nuit, bourré, en train de se trémousser contre un gars dont il ignorait tout… Il pesta contre Scott quand en arrivant sur place, il remarqua que toute la bande était partie et que seul Stiles était encore présent. C'est là qu'il vit qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul mec qui s'était pressé contre lui mais deux, un de chaque côté de son corps. Le garçon ne semblait pas en être gêné, en faite, il paraissait même très contant de lui. Quand il le vit tourner la tête vers le mec de derrière pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres tendit que le deuxième lui laissé un suçon dans le coup, il vit rouge. Il s'avança d'un pas vif vers l'objet de ses désirs, l'empoigna par le bras et le dégagea d'un coup sec des deux dragueurs en manque.

Stiles reconnu alors Derek et cela lui suffi pour dessoûler.

« Derek ? Commença-t-il à parler, mais qu'est-ce que… »

Le loup ne le laissa pas continuer. Il le prit par les hanches et le souleva en le mettant sur ses épaules à la manière d'un sac à patate. Stiles eu beau protester, il ne le lâcha pas et se mit en mode loup-garou pour courir jusqu'à chez lui. Arrivait dans sa chambre, il le bascula sur son matelas en emprisonnant ses poignés au dessus de sa tête et en plaquant son bassin contre le sien pour ne pas qu'il bouge.

« Derek qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! S'énerva Stiles qui commençait à s'inquiéter, laisse-moi partir, laisse-moi rentrer chez moi !

-Non, le coupa-t-il en grognant, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander se qu'il te prend à draguer comme ça en boite en chauffant des mecs qui ne sont là que pour ton cul ! »

Stiles fut choqué par le ton qu'employait l'ancien Alpha.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai me justifier auprès de toi alors que tu m'as envoyé balader quand je voulais être sympa avec toi ?

-J'ai jamais demandé que tu le sois ! rétorqua le loup d'un ton féroce.

-Très bien alors maintenant, laisse moi partir ! Lui cria l'hyperactif les larmes aux yeux à cause de la colère.

-NON ! refusa son kidnappeur en rapprochant son visage du sien, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Derek posa férocement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune qui ne su comment réagir face à ce geste. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il le senti forcer l'entré de sa bouche avec sa langue qu'il se reprit et commença à se débattre pour se dégager. Mais Derek ne voulait pas le laisser partir et parce qu'il était le plus fort des deux, il parvient à pénétrer le muscle rose dans l'antre qui l'intéressait depuis longtemps. Il joua un moment à l'intérieur jusqu'à se qu'il sente une larme couler le long de la joue de son vie à vie. Il recula. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire pleurer, ça n'était pas son but. Il le regarda et attendit qu'il parle.

« Pourquoi ? voulait-il savoir d'une voie tremblante, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Parce que je le voulais, lui répondit-il tout simplement en caressant sa joue pour faire fuir les larmes, parce que j'avais peur de te perdre comme lorsque que le nogitsune avait prit possession de ton corps. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi. Mais j'avais peur. Toutes mes relations se sont vouées à l'échec jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir et je ne voulais pas souffrir non plus. Parce que j'avais comprit qui tu étais vraiment pour moi, parce que mon loup t'avais également reconnu comme étant mon compagnon, j'avais tout fait pour t'oublier. C'est pour ça que j'ai entamé une relation avec Braeden. Bien sûr, elle était au courant de mes sentiments pour toi. Elle-même n'était pas doué pour en parler alors nous nous sommes mit d'accord pour une relation basée uniquement sur le sexe. Il n'y a avait pas d'autre sentiment autre que l'amitié et notre envie d'assouvir nos besoins charnels. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier. C'est pour ça que ce soir là, quand j'ai cru que j'allai mourir, je t'ai lancé ce regard en espérant que tu comprendrais mis ça n'a pas été le cas. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu viendrais me demander des explications mais lorsque tu es venu, c'était encore trop tôt pour moi de tout te dire. Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un idiot et je comprendrai si tu ne souhaites pas entamer de relation avec moi. Sache juste une chose. Quand un loup reconnait son compagnon, cela n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans notre vie. Si celui-ci refuse d'entamer une relation, peut importe à quel point on aimera notre prochain, le loup ne sera jamais pleinement satisfait. JE ne serai jamais pleinement satisfait. Je ressentirai toujours un manque au fond de moi. Je voudrai toujours te suivre, avoir de tes nouvelles et mon loup s'arrangerait sûrement pour que tu ne puisses jamais rencontrer l'amour de ta vie. Mais sache que je ne te retiendrai pas. »

Stiles resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais entendu Derek prononcer un aussi long discourt. Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

« Tu sais que tu mériterais que je te laisse seul et que je quitte cette maison et cette ville pour ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi ? (hochement de la part de Derek) Pourtant, pour une raison que j'ignore, je sens que ma place et auprès de toi alors je n'ai pas envi de te quitter. En faite, j'ai juste envi que tu m'embrasse dès maintenant… »

Le garçon fut coupé par les lèvres de Derek. Celles-ci bougèrent avidement, redessinant leur contour, les mordillant, les léchant… La langue du loup pénétra une fois de plus dans la bouche de son vie à vie. Au dessus de son humain, son bassin de déhancha contre lui, entamant un lent et puissant va et vient dont il perdit rapidement le contrôle. Le plus âgé fini par se redresser sur le bas ventre de son amour, se retrouvant assit à califourchon sur lui. Avec ses griffes, il déchira sans ménagement le pull de Stiles qui n'y prêta même pas attention, bien trop subjugué par Derek et bien trop excité pour cela. Les mains du loup-garou se perdirent sur le torse de son compagnon tout comme sa bouche qui s'arrêta à la limite de son pantalon qu'il abaissa d'une traite. Il voyait l'érection de Stiles par-dessus son boxer. Sans plus attendre, il fondit dessus et commença par lécher le sexe dans toute sa longueur sous les soupires de bien être de Stiles qui ferma les yeux. Les sensations étaient bien pire de cette façon et poussa un véritable cri de désire quand il senti Derek avaler purement et simplement son membre. Il entama un long va et vient et Stiles senti ses pupilles se dilater par le plaisir tellement celui-ci était grand. Par la suite, le plus jeune ne su durant combien de temps dura ce manège. Il se souvient juste avoir jouit deux fois dans la bouche de Derek avant que celui-ci ne se redresse enfin en lui présentant deux doits devant sa bouche que le garçon entreprit de lécher. L'autre main du loup-garou vint se loger entre la rée des fesses pour jouer avec. Stiles n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sensation à la fois. Ses yeux étaient embrumés de larme de plaisir quand il lâcha enfin les doigts de Derek et que ceux-ci se présentèrent devant son entré. Le désire était tellement profond qu'il n'eu même pas mal quand il senti les deux doigts de son amoureux entrer en lui. Tout était tellement bon que Stiles voulait toujours plus. Il insista auprès de Derek pour qu'il puisse passer à la vitesse supérieure. Quand il le vit se préparer à pénétrer en lui, le jeune hyperactif se redressa soudainement pour parler à Derek après lui avoir volé un baisé sur les lèvres.

« Je veux que tu me pénètre d'un seul coup, exigea-t-il, je veux que tu laisse sortir ton loup, je ne veux pas que tu te contrôle. Fait comme bon te semble. »

Ces quelques mots eurent le dont de faire fondre l'ancien Alpha qui ne pu que lui obéir. Il le pénétra d'un puissant coup en avant et toucha sa prostate tant il fut violant. Stiles ne s'y attendait visiblement pas et poussa un hurlement de douleur mêlé au bonheur. Comme lui avait demandé son vie à vie, il se transforma et le sexe bloqué à l'intérieur de Stiles doubla en proportion se qui empira l'état de plus jeune qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. De ses mains pleines de griffes, la bête s'empara des hanches pour faire bouger son partenaire lui-même. De toute façon, Stiles avait tellement la tête dans les étoiles qu'il ne rouspéta même pas, d'autant plus que s'était lui qui l'avait voulu et il n'allait pas se plaindre. Le loup ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son énorme sexe qui s'empalait entre les fesses de plus jeune. Le plus âgé s'était relevé, il avait descendu du lit pour avoir encore plus de plaisir. Les pieds de Stiles ne touchaient même plus le sol et ses bras pendaient le long de son corps pendant qu'il se faisait pilonner comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire joué. Puis sans prévenir, Derek jouit en lui, sa semence, se répandant dans tout le corps de son âme sœur. Seulement, le loup n'avait aucune envie d'en finir ainsi et laissa son sexe à l'intérieur de son compagnon et n'attendant même pas que celui-ci termine de jouir à son tour, il recommença à le pilonner. Derek était tellement prit dans son plaisir qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Stiles s'était évanouit de sommeil au bout d'un moment. Il continua de le prendre durant toute la nuit et ne cessa que lorsque le jour pointa le bout de son nez.

L'envie du loup était totalement partie lorsqu'il lâcha enfin Stiles sur le lit comme s'il n'était qu'un sac à patate. Derek redevint lui-même et fut horrifier en se souvenant de la manière dont il avait traité son compagnon cette nuit.

Puis, songeant qu'ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler plus tard, il remonta doucement le drap sur Stiles dont le corps était remplit et couvert de semence.

Il descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à remonter dans sa chambre, son portable sonna. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et se mit à grogner.

Scott n'avait pas intérêt à débarquer chez lui aujourd'hui et à lui piquer son compagnon !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait ? Vous avez aimé ? Pas aimé ?...<strong>

**Comme d'habitude, dites-moi tout ! :)**


End file.
